


Snap

by basicallyiwriteshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukki is jealous of Shimada, that's for sure. He finally snaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap

**Author's Note:**

> Not so much non-con-y than it is Tsukishima attempting to get into an unwilling Yamaguchi's pants. There's no actual sex.

It was true, that Tsukishima doesn’t like shimada. He just didn’t. And now, watching him clap Yamaguchi on the back and call him by his given name, he especially didn’t like the bespectacled other.

The neighborhood association had stopped by for a practice match (in which Shimada had excitedly requested Yamaguchi be on their team), and a few had stayed back to help some people with technique. Shimada, of course, was with Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima doesn’t know why, but rage fills his bones at every smile, every “good job, Tadashi!”, every pat on the back.

It’s when Yamaguchi gets his first serve away from Noya that he snaps.

“I did it! Makoto I did it holy crap!” Yamaguchi yells, and he jumps onto Shimada so excitedly it’s almost Hinata-like. Tsukishima would probably have laughed if it was anyone else, but for some reason Tsukishima just snaps. He drops his towel and walks over to where Yamaguchi was practicing. Both Noya and Shimada are sending praises his way, clapping him on the back.

“Tsukki! Did you see that? I made a serve past Noya-san!”  
Tsukishima just hums, grabbing Yamaguchi by the arm and dragging him off, ignoring his protests.

“Tsukki, what the heck–” Yamaguchi hits the bathroom wall with an ‘oomf’, and Tsukishima doesn’t even give him time to catch his breath before he kisses him roughly. Yamaguchi struggles against him, Tsukishima holding him against the wall. “Tsukki– Tsukki, stop–”

Yamaguchi’ words don’t get through to Tsukishima, however, and he’s silenced by a tongue sliding into his mouth. He’s given up struggling, but small whines and whimpers fall from his lips every so often, egging Tsukishima on.

“I don’t like it when he calls you Tadashi–” Tsukishima says throught sloppy kisses, surprising Tadashi. “He hasn’t even known you a year and I’ve known you how long? We’re still on a last name basis and we’re best friends.”

As if to punish Yamaguchi, Tsukishima nips at Yamaguchi’s lips and he whines. “Ts- Tsukki…”

“You called him Makoto just now. Do you call him that when you’re alone?”

“Tsukki, please–”

Tsukishima stops Yamaguchi’s futile attempt to get away by pressing harder on his chest. “It’s a yes or no question, Tadashi. Is he Makoto when you two are alone?”

Yamaguchi flinches back, and his head hits the wall, making him dizzy. He can feel his knees giving out from pure shock at what Tsukishima is doing. “Y- yes.”

“Does he touch you, Tadashi?”

“What? Tsukki, Shimada-san’s not a pervert–”

“Tadashi.”

“No!”

“Good.” Tsukishima grounds a knee into Yamaguchi’s crotch, biting down hard on a spot somewhere on his neck. Ignoring the yelps of pain – or maybe it was protest – Tsukishima says, “Because I want to be the only one who can do this to you.”

“What? Tsukki– ah, please stop this, I don’t know wh- ngh, what are you doi-”

“Shut. Up. Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi’s mouth clamps shut immediately, fear rising in his gut. This was actually happening. He was actually being assaulted in the restroom by his best friend. Someone would come find him before Tsukishima took anything too far, right? If he could just say something loud enough to gain attention from outside…

“Tsukki…” He breathes when Tsukishima’s hands slide underneath his shirt, and Tsukishima takes it as a moan and keeps going, sucking hickeys onto his neck and bringing his knee up to rub against Yamaguchi’s crotch.

“Tadashi…” He moans, guiding Tadashi’s hand to the bulge in his shorts. “Tadashi, call me Kei, ok?”

Yamaguchi feels sick to his stomach. “K- Kei…”

He feels Tsukishima’s dick twitch at his words and tears start to build up in his eyes. He tries to pull his hand away, but Tsukishima holds it still and once again resistance does little good.

“Now now, no need to fight, Tadashi.”

“Ts- Tsukki–” Yamaguchi starts, cutting off when Tsukishima glares at him over his glasses. “Kei…Why?”

“I can’t let him take you away from me.” Tsukishima says, kissing him harder than before, and Yamaguchi’s already weak knees give out, sending him to the floor. Before he can fully curl into a ball, however, Tsukishima is on him, grinding into his side. “He’s bad for you. I’ve always been here for you. Where is he when you have a bad day at practice? Where is he when you feel down about your flaws? Where am I?”

“Tsukki, please–” Tsukishima silences Yamaguchi by trying to kiss him, but Yamaguchi covers his face, curling in on himself as much as he can. Instead, Tsukishima latches onto his neck. “Please,”

“I thought I told you to call me Kei, Tadashi,” Tsukishima growls, still grinding down on him, not stopping even when the door cracks open.

“Yamaguchi? Tsukishima? Are you in here?”

Yamaguchi has never been happier to hear Hinata’s voice in his life. “Yes! Hinata please get him off m–”

“Go away, Hinata.”

Hinata makes a confused noise, and comes around the corner, “gwah”-ing when he sees the position Yamaguchi is in. “Tsukishima, I don’t think Yamaguchi wants to be like that…”

“And how would you know that, huh, Shorty?” Tsukishima smirks up at Hinata from the floor, still on top of Yamaguchi. Hinata flushes in rage.

“I- I watch porn! A- and that’s not what it’s like in that!” Anywhere else, Yamaguchi would have flushed at Hinata’s casual mentions of pornography. Instead, he just whimpers. Then, Hinata say the three words he’d been hoping to hear. “I’m calling Daichi.”

Instead of panic, jump off of him, Tsukishima just smirks down at Yamaguchi. “Guess we’ll just have to finish before he gets here, huh?”

“No, Tsukki, I don’t wanna–” But before Yamaguchi can finish his pleas, Tsukishima has flipped him back onto his back and spread his knees, grinding down.

“You should have thought about that when you hugged Shimada-san.”

“Tsukki, that doesn’t even make sense–”

Tsukishima just kisses him again, pushing his head into the tile roughly, making Yamaguchi see stars. He can hear Hinata on the phone as Tsukishima shoves two fingers in his mouth around their kiss, and a minute later, Tanaka and Noya are there, pulling Tsukishima off of him. Daichi and Suga arrive in the doorway, concerned looks in their eyes.

As Tanaka and Noya drag Tsukishima off, growling threats loud enough for Yamaguchi to hear outside the door even after it’s closed, Suga approaches Yamaguchi carefully, bending down to sit next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Yamaguchi? Are you ok? Can you sit up?”

“Y- yeah…” Yamaguchi mumbles, rubbing at his head as he drags himself up. His vision goes dark a moment, and Suga holds his shoulders steady as he sways. He doesn’t even know he’s crying until Suga pulls him into a hug, hushing him.  
“It’s ok, Yamaguchi. It’s ok, he won’t hurt you, he’s gone,”  
“I- I don’t know why he did it,” Yamaguchi says in panic, scared Suga would be mad. “H- he just dragged me off– and– and–” A sob wracks his body, and Suga hugs him tighter. “I just wanna know why.”

“Shh, shh, it’s ok. It’s ok, Shimada-san and Noya told us. We were looking for you.”

“I- I’m sorry about the inconvenience.”

“You didn’t inconvenience us, we wanted to make sure you were ok. Noya said Tsukishima looked mad.”

That’s when Daichi kneels down beside them. “Yamaguchi, we have Tsukishima calmed down now; we’re sorry it took so long to find you.”

“I- it’s ok.”

“He didn’t do anything, right?”

“H- he tried to, but…no…”

Suga places a soft hand on one of the bruises starting to appear on Yamaguchi’s neck with a frown.

“I’m fine, really,”

“If you insist…”

Yamaguchi doesn’t see Tsukishima for a week after that, in school or out, and when he does, he has a black eye and a swollen lip (courtesy of Tanaka and Noya), and the team doesn’t allow them to be alone together. They’re barely even allowed near each other. Yamaguchi has to admit, he doesn’t like not being close to Tsukishima; even if he’s glad for the distance right now, he wonders if things will go back to normal. He really hopes it does.

“Yamaguchi, um…” Tsukishima corners him at lunch as he’s walking to meet up with Hinata and Kageyama, who insisted he ate with them ever since the incident, startling him. Yamaguchi cusses. He’d taken a smaller, less-used hallway to Hinata and Kageyama’s classroom, so no one else was there if he needed to call for help.

“Ts- Tsukishima,” Yamaguchi audibly gulps.

“Yamaguchi, I…I’m sorry… For… Y'know…”

Tsukishima had somehow gotten him into one of the doorways, and had both arms on either side of him. This was bad. This was bad. If anyone on the team saw Tsukishima talking to him, they surely wouldn’t hold back this time.

“Tsukishima, I really need to get to lunch before Hinata and Kageyama start to look for me–”

“What ever happened to eating with me?” For a brief moment, Yamaguchi sees the look in Tsukishima’s eyes from last time, until he closes them and breathes in slowly. “I mean…Y- you haven’t eaten with me in a week. I’m sure they wouldn’t mind if you do, just once.”

“I’m sorry, Tsukishima–”

“Tsukki. You call me Tsukki, why aren’t you calling me Tsukki?”

“Tsukishima, please–”

“Sorry. Sorry, I–” Tsukishima sucks in a breath again and pushes up his glasses. Yamaguchi thinks about ducking under his elbow while he has the chance, but decides that Tsukishima could over power him if he wanted and that it would be a bad idea. “I’m sorry about…about attacking you like that, I don’t know what came over me. I like you. I like you a lot. I guess…Shimada-san made me jealous and I wanted to make you mine. I shouldn’t have done it the way I did and I sincerely apologize.”

“Tsukishima…”

“Please call me Tsukki again. I’ll go crazy if I don’t hear it.” Tsukishima gets closer, and Yamaguchi whimpers out a quiet, “please don’t hurt me,” and absolutely breaking Tsukishima’s heart. He once-overs Yamaguchi’s body to see him actually shaking in fear. He can see the marks he’d so hap-hazardly made over the collar of his shirt. “Yamaguchi…”

“I…I really should go. But I accept your apology.”

Tsukishima moves away from Yamaguchi so he can step out of the doorway. “Really? Then eat with me,”

“I said that I accept your apology, not that I trust you again, Tsukishima,” Yamaguchi says curtly. “I still don’t trust that you won’t do what you did again, so you’ll have to gain that trust back before I even think about being around you again.”  
“Understood.” Tsukishima says.

“Good. Now if you’ll excuse me,” Tadashi steps around Tsukishima, turning to him before he left. God, how he hopes Tsukishima could prove he was trustworthy again. It was painful, seeing the hurt in his eyes, but he knew it was for the better of him. “I know you’re better than what you’ve done, Tsukishi…Tsukki. So prove it.”


End file.
